A Miraculous Masquerade
by Firestone Piper
Summary: Adrien Agreste has a problem. His father is throwing him a grand party for his 16th birthday and formally introducing him to the public as the heir to the Agreste estate. However, by the time of the party, Adrien's father expects him to be dating somebody. Will Adrien and Marinette be able to fool everyone into thinking they're dating, or will the plan fail horribly?
1. Of course I'll help cute!

It was third period and Marinette was, as usual, freaking out. This particular freak out was due to Alya telling her that a certain blonde haired, green eyed boy seemed to looking at her more than usual today.

"I'm telling you... he's been looking at you _way_ more than usual today for some reason."

"I.. I don't have anything stuck in my teeth do I? I'm not wearing pajamas?" Marinette fretted, trying to come up with a logical reason for Adrien to be looking at her more than usual.

"Relax girl, you look fine. This could just mean that he's into you." Alya tried to calm her friend's nerves. Grateful for Alya's reassurance, but still on edge, Marinette tried to go back to working on her homework. However, this was hard for her to do with Adrien attempting to make eye contact with her every few minutes. After the bell rang, Marinette and Alya headed for the classroom door to get to their next period, but were blocked by the duo of Adrien and Nino both doing excellent impressions of statues in the doorway.

"Alright.. what's going on?" asked Alya suspiciously, while Marinette turned a deep shade of crimson and tried to look anywhere but Adrien's face.

"I actually have a big favor to ask." Adrien began sheepishly, running his hands through his hair anxiously. "It's my father. He's planning this huge party to "introduce me" to the public, or something like that, when I turn 16. One of his requirements is that I be dating someone. I know it's a lot to ask, but since you're my really good friend, I was wondering if you could help me out Marinette, and pretend like we're dating so that he'll leave me alone." Adrien grew a darker shade of red the more he talked, saying all of this very quickly, barely pausing for breath between sentences. He waited for a response from Marinette, who was standing there speechless with her mouth open. Marinette only replied when a sharp nudge to the ribs from Alya brought her back to reality.

"M..me? Dating you? I.. uhh." she stammered, her complexion not becoming any less red. Adrien immediately felt guilty.

"I..it would be a big help. But if you don't want to, or if you'd be uncomfortable, I can always ask someone else-"

"I suggested Chloe." interrupted Nino. Adrien rolled his eyes good naturally at his friend and continued.

"The last thing I want to do is ruin our friendship Marinette, so I understand if you'd rather not-"

"I.. I'll do it!" Adrien was again cut off, this time by a blubbering,blushing Marinette. "I..of course I'll help cute.. I mean help you!" Marinette stammered. This had to have been why Adrien had been paying more attention to her today. He must have been trying to get up the courage to ask her this. Adrien laughed slightly, smiling at Marinette.

"Thanks Marinette. You're the best. I knew that I could count on you." the blonde boy offered one more dazzling smile Marinette's way and, together with Nino, walked out of the classroom and finally left the doorway open for Alya and Marinette to exit.

"I.. I think I need to sit down." an overwhelmed Marinette said weakly.

* * *

"But this is great, right? You finally have your chance with Adrien!" Alya reasoned. She and Marinette were now pacing back and forth across Marinette's room, trying to add some reason to the day's events. Or, rather, Marinette was pacing and Alya was sitting in a chair, trying without avail to calm her best friend's nerves.

"But I won't actually be dating him! We'll just be pretending to date!" Marinette flung herself on to her bed and buried her face in her pillow.

"Hey, out of everyone he could have asked to help him with this, he asked you, girl!" Alya pointed out, walking over and placing a comforting arm on Marinette's shoulder. "He didn't ask me, or Chloe, or anyone else that he's friends with. He asked you! There has to be a reason for that!" Marinette surfaced from her pillow sanctuary.

"Yeah.. I suppose you're right!"

"Always the tone of surprise." Alya joked, glad that her best friend wasn't freaking out as much anymore.

"I wonder how Chloe's going to react when she figures out that Adrien and I are "dating"." Marinette wondered, the words feeling weird as she spoke them aloud.

"Don't worry about Chloe, I'll take care of her. All you need to worry about is fake-dating Adrien!" Alya said, feeling equally weird as she said the worlds. She was happy for Marinette. This would finally give her friend a chance to see if the guy she had been pining over for over a year now was worth all of the drama.

"Thanks Alya." Marinette was grateful. It was no secret that Chloe had been crushing on Adrien for a while now too, and she wasn't looking forward to being on the receiving end of Chloe's wrath when she figured out that Adrien was now dating somebody. Briefly, she also thought of Chat Noir. What would this mean for her as Ladybug? Would she have to tell him that she was dating someone the next time that he tried to flirt with her? For some reason, that thought felt weird to her.

* * *

"She didn't seem too freaked out, did she?" an anxious Adrien asked Nino over the phone. He didn't want to overstep boundaries and lose his friend. He valued his friendship with Marinette deeply, and didn't want to lose that over being a jerk to her.

"Relax, dude. You just caught her off guard. She's got you. This will all work out." Nino reassured Adrien. Adrien breathed a sigh of relief.

"And you think this will work? We'll be able to fool my dad so he'll finally get off my back?"

"Of course! This plan is full proof. I went though every possibility, and with Marinette this plan will work!"

"I hope so Nino." Adrien sighed and hung up the phone. He wished that he didn't have to ask one of his friends to do something like this for him. It was embarrassing, having to ask someone to pretend to be dating him just so that he could get his dad to leave him alone. He was worried that Marinette was only saying yes because she was friendly and it was just in her nature to help people. After a few more moments of mulling over his life decisions, Adrien got up to go give Plagg his nightly meal of camembert.

"Yummy!" Plagg exclaimed, devouring half of the cheese in less than three seconds. Being the observant kwami he was, Plagg noticed that there was something on his friend's mind. "Hey, whats up Adrien?"

"I may have made a really bad decision today." Adrien admitted.

"Uhh ohhh. What was it?" asked an amused Plagg.

"So, you know that party my dad's planning for my 16th birthday? And you know how one of his requirements is that I be dating someone to show off at the party, otherwise I won't formally be recognized as his heir to the Agreste estate?"

"Yeah, but I still don't understand why he's doing that." Plagg said, eating the rest of the camembert.

"Something about proving that I have the potential to provide an heir of my own, or something like that. It's weird." said Adrien disgustedly. "Anyways.. I asked this girl in my class that I'm really good friends with, Marinette, to pretend to be dating me so that my dad would get off my back, and I feel really guilty about asking her to do something like that."

"Marinette's a good friend! It'll work out! Although, if you're fake dating Marinette, this means that you can't flirt with Ladybug any more." pointed out Plagg. Adrien frowned. He knew this, but unfortunately it was something that had to be done. Even if he was in love with Ladybug, he couldn't try to win her over if he was fake dating Marinette as Adrien. That wouldn't be right.

"I guess m'lady will just have to wait." Adrien sighed dejectedly.


	2. Sounds Food!

Marinette didn't sleep much that night. The prospect of going to school tomorrow and suddenly being 'Adrien's Girlfriend' was surreal to her. She had dreamed of this moment for over a year now, but she had never imagined it happening quite like this. She knew that Alya was right, and that this was a good thing, but she couldn't help but be nervous. What if she ruined her shot? What if after a "fake date" Adrien decided that she was too weird and picked someone else to help him? Taking a deep breath, Marinette calmed herself down. She knew that worrying about all the 'what if's' wouldn't do her any good. Instead, she was going to have to become more like her confident and collected Ladybug self.

* * *

It didn't take long at school for word to spread that Adrien Agreste was dating somebody. The hallways were filled with gossiping teenagers trying to figure out who had gotten the blonde boy's attention. Everyone had their own idea; Marinette heard people talking about at least 5 different theories on her way from 1st to 2nd period. If all the rumors were to be believed, Adrien was now simultaneously dating Sabrina, Mylene, Marinette, Chloe, and Alya. Alya found the last one especially hilarious.

"Me? People think that I'm that one that's dating Adrien?" Alya laughed after hearing the news from a skeptical Juleka while stopping to put books back in her locker. Juleka grinned.

"I didn't think so. I know blondie's not your type. Besides, I've seen the way you look at Blaise from Geometry. You two would be cute together." Juleka winked. A half a second later, her girlfriend Rose walked over and put her arm around Juleka's shoulder and the two started off towards the cafeteria for lunch. The pair had just rounded the corner when Alya was greeted by Nino.

"The plan is working! By the end of the day, people will know that Marinette is the one who Adrien is "dating". From there, they'll have to go on a fake date, and they'll realize they're made for each other." he said enthusiastically.

"Sounds awesome. Don't you think that there might have been an easier way of setting them up?" asked an amused Alya.

"Maybe. But this plan is full proof. Plus, it'll get Adrien's dad off his back." shrugged Nino.

"That's true. I have to know, though... did you actually suggest Chloe at first to throw him off?"

"I did. It actually worked. He doesn't suspect that this was just a grand scheme to set him up with Marinette."

"I wonder how long it will take them to actually start dating." mused Alya. She knew that it would be a while before Marinette admitted to Adrien that she liked him for real, but she also knew that with the pair going on fake dates, it wouldn't take them that long to realize that they were meant for each other.

"If I had to guess, maybe around a few weeks?" offered Nino.

"No way. I say that the lovebirds don't make it past a week." Alya laughed good-naturedly.

"You're on."

"Deal." Alya agreed, shaking Nino's hand.

* * *

Adrien was having a day. Whenever he stepped out into the halls between classes, it seemed like everyone was staring at him. He had heard a few of the rumors as he went from class to class, but he didn't know why his classmates cared so much about who he was dating. However, there was a bright side. Hopefully, with everyone talking about his love life, the news that he was dating someone would make it back to his dad. Lost in his thoughts and not paying attention to where he was going, Adrien didn't see the door to the classroom in front of him opening. As a result, the swinging door nailed him in the face.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay? Do you need any ice?" a flustered Marinette stepped out of the room, looking for whoever had she accidentally hit with the door. She paled when she saw who she had hit. "A..Adrien? I'm so sorry! A..are you hurt?" Marinette was now a bright shade of red.

"Don't worry Marinette! It's fine. I should have been looking at where I was going!" Adrien reassured Marinette, who was rapidly turning an even darker shade of red.

"Still! W..We should get you to the nurse! Your eye already looks like it's swelling!" Marinette felt guilty. The first day of fake-dating Adrien and she managed to hit him in the face with a door?

"Well, if you insist." Adrien offered Marinette an amused smile. He was grateful for Marinette's concern. Also, he was starting to get a bit of a headache. Marinette was suddenly struck by a weird feeling. Adrien reminded her of someone, but she couldn't quite pinpoint who. Marinette shook it off. It was probably nothing. What mattered right now was getting Adrien help. In a moment of pure instinct, not quite realizing what she was doing, Marinette grabbed Adrien's hand and started leading him towards the nurse's office. On the way there, aside from receiving many more apologies from Marinette, Adrien again noticed the students in the hallway staring at him. However, he found that he didn't mind. He also realized that all the students were looking at the hand that Marinette was holding. He wasn't upset by this though. He was impressed that she had found such a subtle way to let people know that they were "dating". Conversely, Marinette was freaking out. She couldn't believe that she had actually grabbed Adrien's hand and decided to lead him to the nurse's. She was intensely aware of how easily Adrien's hand seemed to fit into hers, and how quickly her heart seemed to be beating. How was this even possible? In the past, she had barely been able to utter a coherent sentence in his presence, and now she was holding his hand? By the time the pair made it to the nurse's office, and she finally let go of Adrien's hand, she was in full freak out mode.

"Thanks for the escort, Marinette. I promise I'll be fine. See you later?" the blonde asked, a warm smile on his face.

"Y..yeah of course!" Marinette blubbered. "See you later!" she then walked away as quickly as she could, a huge grin on her face.

* * *

After school, holding a bag of ice up to the swollen eye, Adrien walked toward his bodyguard's car. He paused when he saw Marinette walk out of school and start towards her house.

"Marinette!" he called, running over to meet her. Marinette immediately noticed the bag of ice and was about to utter another apology, but Adrien raised his hand to cut her off.

"It's fine. Nothing a few days and a lot of ice won't heal." Adrien started, "Actually, I have to thank you. This ice gave me inspiration for our first official "date". Marinette, will you do me the honor of getting Andre's ice cream with me this Friday?"

Marinette was speechless for a few seconds. Had Adrien just asked her out on their first official fake date?

"I... I like ice cream!" Marinette stammered, her complexion turning the approximate color of a cherry that would be on top of an ice cream sundae. Adrien laughed good-naturedly.

"Great! I'll pick you up at six?"

"S..sounds food! I mean... sounds good!" Marinette replied.

"Awesome." said Adrien, offering one last smile Marinette's way and walking back to his bodyguard's car.


	3. Foe Paux

A/N: Hello lovelies! I am so sorry that it's been so long! Longer note at the end!

What exactly was one supposed to wear on a fake ice cream date? Marinette had been asking herself this question for the greater part of the week and had only just landed on a reasonable answer. She glanced at the clock-it was Friday at 5:30- exactly a half-hour until Adrien picked her up. As she thought this, she could physically feel her stress levels sky-rocketing. She supposed that it was silly that she was panicking so much over a fake date, but she still couldn't calm herself down. She had imagined this moment, her very first date with Adrien, for years now. She had imagined everything from going to the cinema, taking a moonlit stroll through the park, to looking out over all of Paris from the Eiffel Tower. All of these scenarios had each been perfect, and she had discussed the merits and downfalls of each with Tikki and Alya many times. However, in none of these fantasies was the date fake. Even though she was super excited, Marinette couldn't help but feel weird about the situation. She was excited beyond belief to finally get her chance with Adrien, but a small part of her was hesitant. What if the date with Adrien wasn't everything that she had hoped? What if the date was super awkward, and she realized that she and Adrien weren't compatible after all?

Tikki noticed her friend stressing out, "Relax Marinette! You look great! Today is going to go well!"

Marinette smiled, grateful for her friend's reassurance. "Thank you, Tikki. Do I look ok?"

"You worry too much Marinette! Adrien isn't going to know what hit him!"

A blushing Marinette threw a pillow at Tikki. "O...Okay. I think I'm ready." Tikki gave her friend one final encouraging smile and disappeared into Marinette's bag.

Taking a deep breath, Marinette took a deep breath and began the journey from her room to downstairs, where her over-excited parents were waiting for her. Marinette felt slightly guilty for not telling them that her relationship was only a fake one, but it was hard for her to say the words that she knew would cause the supportive smiles to leave their faces. She also wasn't sure if her parents would allow her to actually be in a fake relationship, and a selfish part of her knew this and was unwilling to do anything that would jeopardize her shot with Adrien, fake or not. Steeling herself for questioning on the specific details of the date, Marinette completed the last few steps of between her room and downstairs.

"I'm all ready! Adrien should just be here in a few minutes!"

It took Marinette all of three seconds to examine the scene awaiting her in the living room and realize that her evening was about to get way more complicated.

"Dupain-Cheng... we need to talk." If looks could kill, Chloe would have probably been convinced of being a serial killer.

Marinette glanced in disbelief from Chloe's murderous gaze to her two parents, both of whom looked like deers caught in the headlights. Both of them were currently slumped in chairs, seemingly trying to recover from whatever Chloe had said to them before Marinette had gotten downstairs. Chloe, however, was standing with her arms crossed over her chest, looking ready to pick a fight with just about anyone or anything that crossed her path.

"Chloe? What are you doing here?" Marinette was taken aback, to say the least.

"I think the better question is why you think you're going on a date with _my_ Adrikins in an hour." Chloe had now added a pout to the already potent combination of her crossed arms and steely glare.

" _Your_ Adrikeins? Chloe, what are you talking about?" Marinette felt a sinking pit in her stomach. Had Chloe really shown up here to fight her for Adrien? Could she even win in a fight? What if Adrien decided that he had made the wrong decision in choosing her, and that he really liked Chloe instead? Marinette's spiraling thoughts led her to a horrible image-Chloe and Adrien getting married and getting a pet hamster together. Marinette suddenly felt nauseous.

"Well, yes. My Adrikens. You didn't think he actually liked you, did you Marinette?" scoffed Chloe. This made Marinette's blood begin to boil. Chloe had no right to speak to her like this, in her own house no less. It was this rush of anger that allowed her to reply to the blonde bully currently staring her down.

"Funny, I thought I was the one that he asked out."

"We'll see what happens when he realizes that he chose the wrong person." retorted an incredulous Chloe. However, as her cheeks grew red and she became more flustered, Marinette could tell that she had hit a nerve.

"Alright, I think that's quite enough of that." Marinette's parents had finally unfrozen, and were now attempting to show Chloe the way out "You're going to apologize to Marinette, and then you are going to leave this house." Marinette had only seen her mom this angry on a few occasions, and it never ended well for the person that she was mad at.

"I'm not apologizing because I'm not sorry. Something about this doesn't seem right. I'm going to figure out what's really going on! This is ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!" Chloe threw one last jab Marinette's way as she opened the door and left. With a start, as Chloe turned tail and walked outside, Marinette realized that Sabrina had been behind her the whole time. This weirded her out- how had Sabrina not uttered a single word this whole time? In a mild state of shock, Marinette watched the two finally leave.

The Dupain- Chengs stood in stunned silence for a few moments before Marinette finally spoke "How... How did they even get in here?"

"Chloe said that they had a question about a homework assignment. We let them in, and then Chloe started trying to tell us that this whole ice cream date you're about to go on with Adrien is nothing more than a trick to fool Gabriel Agreste into thinking that Adrien is seriously seeing somebody. Honey, is this true? If it is, I don't think you should go. I don't want you to get hurt." Marinette's mom looked upset. this explained her parents' behavior when she had walked downstairs. Of course they would be thrown off guard by hearing such news, even if it was the truth.

"No mom, it's okay! Chloe was lying and just trying to make you upset! Everything is ok, I swear! Those are just rumors; I wouldn't be going on a date if it wasn't real!" Marinette instantly felt guilty for telling such a blatant lie to her mom, but unfortunately, it couldn't be helped. She was in so much trouble if they found out.

"Ok, sweetie. Watch out for Chloe. She seems like she means business. I wouldn't trust her. If there's anything we can do to help, just let us know!"

"Will do Mom! I'll watch out for her!" Marinette hadn't yet finished speaking these words when she heard a knock at the door. Fuming, Marinette walked towards the door and grabbed the handle. Why had Chloe returned? What was her problem? why was so insistent in ruining her and Adrien's date? She opened the door, ready to tell the blonde bully off.

"Look, Chloe, just leave well enough alone, you're not going to get anywhere by-" Marinette paled when she realized who she was talking too.

"Well, I'm not Chloe but hopefully you're just as happy to see me." Adrien smirked, obviously amused.

"Adrien! I was just... it's a funny story, you see-" Marinette stammered, trying to think of something on the spot.

Adrien laughed good-naturedly "Shall we? You.. you look amazing by the way." Adrien was quickly turning a shade of crimson. An equally red Marinette nodded and grabbed his outstretched hand. The pair then walked towards the awaiting limousine, and towards whatever fate awaited them at Andre's ice cream.

A/N:

Hey all! I am genuinely sorry that it took me so long to update this! It astounded me when I realized that I started this my senior year of high school. I'm now a sophomore in college guys! It's crazy how time flies! I do plan on continuing this, and I am going to try to shoot for at least bi-weekly updates. Thank you all for reading the story so far, and I hope you enjoy the rest!


End file.
